Fairy Tail Truth or Dare
by Warrior Phoenix
Summary: 2 years ago, the Crime Soiceire members joined Fairy Tail. Any way, it's a typical day at Fairy Tail, barrels, chairs, and even people are flying around. Then the master suggests a game of truth or dare. Will dark secrets be spilled? Will there be "intresting" dares? Read, and find out!
1. The Game Begins

**Chapter 1 – The Game Begins**

It was typical day at Fairy Tail. Tables, chairs, mugs, and barrels were flying and the walls had started to crumble

Natsu and Gray were bickering, Mirajane was trying to stop the fight, Erza was trying to stop the fight too, but she was dodging flying tables.

Lucy was taking shelter behind the counter, Jellal was looking out for flying barrels, Ultear was fiddling with her glass ball, Meldy was brushing her hair, Levy was reading, Gajeel was eating iron, Jet was running and then he crashed into Gajeel. Correction, Gajeel is now choking on iron.

Droy was eating a burger, Elfman is saying "man", Evergreen was getting annoyed, Freed was talking with Bixclow, Lisanna was talking with Lucy, and Wendy was taking shelter behind the counter, along with Lisanna and Lucy.

"Everyone, I have an anouncement!" exclaimed Mirajane.

"The master requested we play 'Truth or Dare'." Announced Mirajane. "I wonder why."

"Who has to participate?" asked Gray.

"Here's the list." Said Mirajane taking out a scroll of paper

People that have to Play Truth or Dare:

Natsu DragneelGray FullbusterLucy HearfiliaErza ScarletJellal FernandezLisanna StraussMirajane StraussElfman StraussUltear M. Meldy Evergreen Laxus Dreyar Freed Justine Juvia Lockser Happy Carla Panther Lily Wendy Marvel Gajeel Redfox Levy Mcgarden Jet Droy

"Why me?" Natsu complained.

"It's the master's orders." Said Mirajane with her demon voice.

"Aye!" exclaimed Natsu.

All 22 participants gathered on the stage. Then the master came out.

"Everyone else. Shoo! Shoo!" said the master shooing the other members away. "Now I'm leaving too." He added, wa;ling away.

"This is how the game works." Mirajane started. "We pick 2 names from this box. The first name picked out is the one that is asked "Truth or Dare" the second one is for the truth or dare. For example, if I picked Natsu and Gray. Natsu may be forced to be Gray's servant."

"Sounds good to me." Said Gray, smirking at Natsu.

"Hey!" Natsu exclaimed, then giving Gray a dirty look.

"You will have 3 choices of dares and truths. I'll pick a number from the box and that's the dare you have to do." Mirajane continued.

"So you could get really lucky or really unlucky." Said Gajeel.

Mirajane nooded.

"Okay, the first person is…Gray!" Mirajane exlaimed, happily.

"WHAT?!" Gray shouted.

"And the second person is Nastu!" Mirajen added.

"Nastu, go out of the room and see what Gray has to do to you." Said Mirajane.

"Okay!" said Natsu cheerfully.

"Truth or Dare?" asked Mira.

"Dare." Replied Gray.

"Okay, 1.) You have to tell Nastu who you like. 2.) You have to be Natsu's servant tommarow. 3.) You have to say 3 things you hate about Natsu, in front of Natsu." The white haired mage announced.

Mira passed the box to Lisanna and she pulled out a slip of paper.

"You have to do dare number…2!" announced Lisanna.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Gray moaned. "Why? Why?"

Natsu returned and started laughing his head off.

"To bad for you, Ice Cube!" Natsu shouted. "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

~X~

**Author's Note:** Phew! This chapter has been spaced out!

Hope ya like it!

- Warrior Phoenix

(p.s. I used to be sugarturtle2021.)


	2. Don't Insult Jellal!

**Chapter 2 – Don't Insult Jellal!**

"Lets see, the next 2 people are… Natsu and Erza!" announced Lisanna.

Natsu eyed Lisanna nervously, Erza walked out of the room.

"Truth or Dare Natsu?" asked Lisanna with a suspicios smile.

"Dare." Natsu answered.

"Okay, 1.) You take Erza's cake. 2.) You insult Jellal in front of Erza. 3.) You tell Erza she is the most ugliest woman in the world." Said Lisanna said.

"Why Lisanna? Why?" wimpered Natsu.

"Sorry Natsu." Said Lisanna with a giggle. "I hope you have fun."

The white haired girl passed the box to Elfman, who drew out a number.

"Yikes!" Elfman winced. "I would hate to be you!"

"Huh?" Natsu said, perplexed.

"Y-you g-got number 2." Elfman stammered.

"And I thought my dare was bad." Said Gray.

"I don't care if you insult me." Said Jellal. "But, if you do it in front of Erza…"

"She'll roast you alive!" Gajeel exclaimed, interrupting the former wizard saint.

"Well she can't exactly roast me." Natsu noted. "But she could beat me to smithereens!

As Natsu started calling Jellal things like, "Tattoo Face" and "Blue Head", Erza walked in.

"Uh oh." Lucy murmured.

"What are you doing, Natsu?" asked Erza darkly.

"I was force-." Started Natsu.

"No one calls Jellal, Tattoo Face." Erza interrupted, threateningly. "Or else…"

"Aye!" Natsu yelped.

"She's like Aquarius with Scorpio." Whispered Lucy, sweatdropping.

"Yeah." Whispered Wendy in agreement.

After Natsu recovered from Erza's beating, Elfman picked 2 names.

"Juvia and Lucy." He announced.

"Truth or Dare?" asked Elfman.

"Truth." Replied Juvia.

"Ok here are your choices." Said Elfman. "1.) You tell us how much you hate Lucy. 2.) You tell us how much you love Gray. 3.) You tell us what you're favorite thing about Lucy is."

Elfman handed the box to Meldy and she fished out a number.

"Number 3!" she exclaimed.

"Um…um…I like Lucy's…Lucy's…hair?" said Juvia, shrugging.

"That didn't sound true." Said Lucy.

"Oh well." Said Ultear.

"It's Jellal and…" Meldy said, leaving off some information.

"And who?" asked Natsu.

"Guess." Said Meldy cheerfully.

"Erza?" guessed Natsu.

"You're right!" Meldy exclaimed. "Now, Truth or Dare, Jellal?"

"Dare." Replied Jellal.

"Ooh, this could get intresting." Said Meldy a bit evily.

"Great." Said Jellal sarcastically

Erza walked out of the room, again.

"1.) You tell us just how much you love Erza. 2.) You kiss Erza in front of everybody. 3.) You tell Erza you hate her." Said Meldy evily.

"I hope I don't get number 3." Jellal said nervously. "You saw what she did to Natsu."

"Don't worry, she wouldn't hurt you." Said Ultear, reasuringly.

"What do you mean?" asked Jellal, raisng an eyebrow.

"She loves you." Ultear replied with a giggle. "A lot."

"Not this again." Jellal groaned, with slight embarassment in his voice.

Meldy passed the box to Ultear and she pulled out a number.

"Is it number 3?" asked Jellal worriedly.

"No." replied Ultear.

"Phew!" sighed Jellal.

"This may be embarassing though." Said Ultear with a gufaw.

"Huh?" said Jellal, perplexed.

"Jellal," Ultear started. "Enjoy dare number 2."

Then Natsu burst out laughing, and his face turned tomato red.

"I feel really bad for you Jellal!" laughed Natsu.

"Natsu, you know Jellal is just about as strong as Erza." warned Gray.

"What are you laughing at?" asked Erza darkl

y, from behind Natsu.

The scarlet haired mage, requipped a spear, and pointed it at the shivering dragon slayer.

"N-nothing." Natsu lied.

"Oh really?" asked Erza darkly.

"Yeah, h-honest!" Natsu replied nervously.

"That's not what I heard." Said Erza requipping into Black Wing Armor.

"SAVE ME!" Natsu screamed.

"Those who laugh at Jellal," Erza started. "Should not live. But you're comrade, so you'll be spared."

The requip mage attacked Natsu with Moon Slash, and requipped her normal armor.

Erza walked over to Jellal, and he placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"So romantic!" Juvia squealed. "I wish Gray-sama was like that."

"WHAT?!" Gray exclaimed.

"The next 2 people are…Gray and Erza!" announced Ultear.

"Why me again?" asked Erza. "This is my third time."

"I don't know." Replied Ultear with a shrug.

"Truth or Dare?" asked Ultear as Erza walked out again.

"Dare." Replied Gray confidently.

"1.) You tell Erza she lookes hideous. 2.) You destroy Erza's cake. 3.) You tell Erza that Jellal said that he hates her." Said Ultear evily.

"I feel like they have the Grimore Heart spirit again." Gray gulped.

Ultear passed the box to Jellal.

"You got number 3." Said Jellal. "I hope I don't get killed."

"This sounds intresting." Said Natsu grimly.

Erza walked in, and Gray told Erza that Jellal hated her.

A dark aura surrounded her. She walked closer to Jellal. But she walked past him and headed for Gray.

"B-but J-jellal was the one who said it!" said Gray helplessly.

"Jellal would never say that." Said Erza darkly.

2 minutes later, the ice mage was on the roof.

~X~

**Author's Note: **Great! I spaced out this one too!

Btw, I added some new parts, if ya noticed.

- Warrior Phoenix


	3. S-Class Wizards

**Chapter 3 – S-Class Wizards**

"Erza, mabey you should take it down a notch." Jellal suggested.

Erza eventually did. Though, it was more liked a half a notch.

Jellal pulled out 2 names from the box.

"Elfman and Gray!" he announced.

"Truth or Dare?" asked Jellal.

"Dare." Elfman replied.

"1.) You show Gray an embarassing picture of him. 2.) You anger Gray. 3.) You tell Gray Nastu is better than him." Said Jellal.

All the color drained from Elfman's face, as Erza drew a number out of the box.

"You got number 1." She said.

"Yay." Cheered Elfman blankly. "That's the best one."

Gray walked back in, and Elfman showed Gray a picture of him with Juvia. (It's too embarassing to descibe, well in Gray's opininon.)

"I'll get you for this Elfman!" exclaimed Gray furiously. "Ice make: Lance!"

"And you said _I_ should take it down a notch." Said Erza nudging Jellal.

"Natsu and Laxus, you're next." Said the scarlet haired mage.

"Yeah!" Natsu exclaimed.

"You won't be very happy later though." Gray stated.

"Truth or Dare?" asked Erza.

"Dare." Replied the dragon slayer.

"Why not truth?" asked Lucy.

"Eh. Dares are more fun." Natsu answered.

"I think you mean 'more fun'." Said Gray.

"1.) You tell Laxus that you hate his guts. 2.) You tell Laxus that Mirajane is a terrible person. 3.) You kiss the person you like in front of everybody." Said Erza darkly.

"Aiyee!" Gray yelped. "Erza has the Grimore Heart spirit too!"

Since Natsu was sitting next to Erza, she picked the number.

Erza's eyes widened, as she looked at the slip of paper.

"You got number 1." She said, grimly.

"Are you okay?" asked Jellal.

"Of course I'm okay." The requip mage replied.

Laxus came back and Natsu started insulting him.

"NATSU!" exclaimed Laxus madly.

"Mercy!" exclaimed Natsu in pain.

After Natsu was fried to a crisp with thunder, Erza handed the box to him.

"The 2 people are Elfman and…" started Nastu and then his eyes got big. "You got unlucky… the slip of paper says, 'All the S-class wizards'."

Elfman nervously gulped, while Natsu's eyes started to glow red.

"This will be intresting Elfman." said Natsu darkly. "Have fun."

"Is there a Grimore Heart spirit disease or what?" asked Gray.

"Truth or Dare?" asked Natsu evily. "I've got some goon ones."

"Ummm…umm..da-." started Elfman.

"Dare it is." Natsu interrupted. "Good luck Elfman."

"He's scary." Lucy shivered.

As the 4 S-class mages left the room, Natsu started looking like he fell into the dark side.

"1.) You insult the S-class wizards. 2.) You tell the S-class wizards that they're weak. 3.) You anger the S-class wizards." Said Natsu darkly.

"B-but, I was about to say truth." Elfman protested.

"It's too late now." Said Natsu. "Plus, men only take dares."

"Are you sure?" asked Lucy.

"Well I'm a man, so I take a dare!" exclaimed Elfman confidently.

"That's more like it." Said Natsu.

Natsu handed the box to Gray and he fished out a number.

"Y-you g-got n-number t-three." The ice mage stammered.

Natsu, who was eating fire at the momment, dropped it out of shock.

"AHHH!" Levy yelled. "The floor is burning!"

Natsu ate it up, and started laughing.

"MWAHAHAHAHA!" he cackled.

"Natsu has truly joined the dark side!" Happy exclaimed.

The 4 S-class mages returned, and Elfman started with Jellal.

"Hey, did you know that you're so idiotic?" asked Elfman. "I bet Erza'll dump you instantly."

"What did you say?" asked Jellal madly.

"U-umm, n-nothing." Replied Elfman nervously.

Jellal attacked Elfman. And then, Erza went "demon" mode and attacked Elfman too.

After that, Elfman managed to walk over to Laxus and told him Mirajane could not be with him.

"You'll regret this Elfman!" exclaimed Laxus angrily.

Laxus punched him across the guild. Mirajane attacked him too, though she only used 1/3 of her power, because Elfman was her brother.

In the end, Elfman was sent to the infirmary.

"Mabey you went too hard." Said Lucy.

"We were only using 1/3 of our power." Said Erza and Mirajane.

"Jellal was using 1/2 and Laxus was using 1/4." Erza finished.

"WHAT?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"You want proof?" asked Laxus cracking his knuckles.

"N-no." Natsu stammered in reply. "I'm good."

The 4 mages sat down and all was quiet.

~X~

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, I just spaced out this chapter too!

Hope ya enjoyed it, I changed it a bit!

- Warrior Phoenix


	4. Bunny Suits and Demons

**Chapter 4 – Bunny Suits and Demons**

Gray picked 2 new names from the box.

"Nastu and Gajeel." He announced.

"This sounds intresting." Said Gajeel, rubbing his hands together.

"Do you want Natsu to wait on your hand and foot?" asked Levy.

"Nah. I just want something bad to happen to the Salamander." Gajeel replied. "Though, Natsu being my servant would be nice too."

"Hey!" Natsu protested.

"Truth or Dare?" asked Gray.

"Dare." Replied Natsu.

"We should start doing some truths." Said Lucy with a sigh.

"But dares are manly!" Elfman protested.

"That was weird." Said Lucy.

"1.) You dress in a bunny suit and dance in front of Gajeel. 2.) You tell Gajeel iron is bad for your health. 3.) You shout out who Gajeel likes." Said Gray. "MWAHAHAHA! *cough, cough* MWAHAHAHA!"

"AHHH!" Lucy screamed. "Gray has the Grimore Heart Spirit!"

"We're losing everybody!" Happy exclaimed. "Erza, Meldy, Ultear, Nastu, and now Gray have fallen into the dark side!"

"I'm back ya know." Said Natsu.

Gray reluctantly passed the box to Juvia, who was blushing, because her beloved 'Gray-sama' was giving the box to her.

"You got number 1." Said Juvia.

"MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Gray cackled. "This is my revenge!"

"Revenge?" said Lucy sweatdropping.

"Gray, come back!" Happy shouted. "Don't leave me!"

"Gray…" Natsu started angrily. "YOU'LL PAY!"

3 hours later, Natsu (finally) managed to get into the bunny suit and dance in front of Gajeel.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Gajeel laughed. "This is priceless!"

Infact he laughed so hard, he fell off the stage.

"Serves him right." Natsu muttered.

"B-but it was funny." Gajeel protested.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu exclaimed.

"AGH!" Gajeel yelled.

"Stop this Nastu!" Erza shouted.

"You can't make me." Said Nastu confidently.

"Shut up." said Erza darkly. "Or feel my wrath…"

"Erza, did you fall into the dark side?" asked Jellal.

"Of course not." replied Erza sweetly.

But when she turned back to Natsu, she was all dark again.

"The next 2 are Jet and Mirajane." Said Juvia. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Replied Jet.

"Someone do a truth." Lucy groaned.

"You asked for it." Said Juvia with a bitter smile.

"Aiyee! Juvia has joined the dark side too!" exclaimed Happy.

"Stop talking about such nonsense." Carla scolded.

"1.) You tell Mirajane that you hate Lisanna. 2.) You tell Mirajane that Laxus is awful. 3.) You show Mirajane a picture of when she though Lisanna was dead." Said Juvia slyly.

"Too many people have been lost." Prayed Happy. "Please save us."

"Is that really neccesary?" asked Lucy sweatdropping.

Juvia passed the box to Lucy, and Lucy pulled out the number 2.

Jet told Mirajane. This time she was going at 1/2 power.

"You will have no mercy." Said Mirajane angrily.

"Aye." Said Jet mimicing Happy.

After a couple of minutes or so, Mirajane finished up Jet and sat back down.

**Author's Note: **I know that some dares are kind of repeated.

And that makes this story boring, but the ending will be funny.

- Warrior Phoenix


	5. A Date

"The next 2 people are Gray and Juvia!" announced Lucy. "Truth or Dare?" asked Lucy. "I guess I'll try truth." Replied Gray. For some reason, Lucy did not enter the dark side. "1.) You tell the person you like, that you love them. 2.) You kiss the person you like. 3.) You asked Juvia out." Said Lucy. "Great." Said Gray blankly. "

Levy drew a number fom the box. "You got number 3." Said Levy. "Great." Said Gray blankly. Gray went up to Juvia.

"Uh…Juvia…will…you…go…on…a…d-date…with…m-me?" asked Gray nervously. "Of course!" squealed Juvia.

For a while, Gray was silent. But soon he started bickering with Natsu so it was noisy again.

The 2 new people are Natsu and Gray!" announced Levy. "Truth or Dare?" asked Levy. "Dare." Replied Natsu. "Someone needs to do a truth later!" exclaimed Lucy. As Gray walked out of the room, Levy started telling Nastu the options. "1.) You shout out who Gray likes. 2.) You yell out Gray's most embarassing momment. 3.) You stick your head in ice water for 16 seconds." Said Levy. "Have you joined the dark side too?" asked Happy. "Of course not Happy." Replied Levy.

Levy passed the box to Gajeel, who pulled out the number 3. Natsu walked over to a bucket of ice water. He dunked his head in. "It's Cold! Save me!" exclaimed Natsu. "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Gray evily. "Enough with the evil laughing already!" exclaimed Lucy. "GRAY!" exclaimed Nastu angrily. "What have we done to anger you, gods?" asked Happy bowing down. "We have lost Ultear, Meldy, Erza, Natsu,Gray, and Juvia." "What must we pay?" asked Happy. "Oh Happy." Sighed Lucy.

After everybody calmed down, Gajeel announced the 2 next people

"Natsu and Ultear!" he announced. "Me again?" complained Natsu. "Truth or Dare?" asked Gajeel. "Dare." Replied Natsu. "Oh, yeah. Lucy, I'll do a truth next time, 'kay?" asked Natsu. "Finally." Replied Lucy. "1.) You say bad things about Meldy. 2.) You tell Ultear that she will not be able to pass the S-class exam. 3.) You tell Ultear she's weak." Said Gajeel darkly. "We're losing more and more people!" exclaimed Happy.

Natsu got number 2. "You will pay!" exclaimed Ultear in fury. "Why didn't Ultear pass the last exam any way?" asked Lucy. "She was sick that week." Replied Mirajane. "Save me!" exclaimed Natsu running. Ultear eventually caught him, and gave him a beating. "Youch!" said Happy wincing. "Serves that pepper right." Said Gray grimly. "Gray is still on the dark side." Said Happy with a sigh.

As Ultear beat Natsu up, on the 2nd floor, the rest of the guild members were hidden in the shadows, watching them. "Great. Huh?" asked the master whispering. "Yeah." Whispered Azlack in reply. "They won't believe their eyes when they found out we've been filming them." Said Max quietly laughing. "Whoa, Ultear is going at max. power." Said Nab in shock. "Actually, she's going at 1/3." Said the master quietly. "What?!" asked Nab in schock, though it was quiet.

"Shh." Shushed the master.


	6. Proposal

Back on the 1st floor. Ultear had just finished beating up Natsu. Droy picked out 2 names. "Erza and Jellal." Said Droy. "Great." Said Erza blankly, having a feeling about what the truth or dare was going to be about. "If I pick dare, then I may be forced to do bad things to Jellal or I may have to do embarassing things. Plus Lucy wants someone to do a truth" Thought Erza. "Truth or Dare?" asked Droy. "Truth." Replied Erza. "1.) You tell us how what you thought of Jellal at the Tower of Heaven. 2.) Would you rather save Jellal and die yourself or save yourself and let Jellal die? 3.) Would you say yes to Jellal if he proposed to you?" said Droy. "You probably just owned Erza." said Jet patting Droy on the back.

"Not just yet." Thought Erza sternly. Jet picked out a number. "Ooh, you got number…" started Jet. "Let me guess, I got number 3." Guessed Erza. "You're…right!" exclaimed Jet. "Great." Thought Erza. "So, if Jellal proposed to you, would you say yes?" asked Droy. "What should I say? If I said no…I don't want to think about it!" thought Erza. Erza felt as if all the pressure on her was shrinking her. "So? What's you're answer?" asked Natsu. "Y-yes." Said Erza in a whisper.

"What did she say?" asked Droy.

"She said yes." replied Natsu.

(Erza - blue lines.)

"Erza, you look really cute when you're blushing." Whispered Jellal, causing Erza to blush even more.

"Jellal…" whispered Erza.

"Jellal, you may be right. Erza does look kind of cute when she blushes." Said Natsu. "You heard that?" asked Jellal. After that, it was time for a different sort of Truth or Dare. "Like the normal game, we pick 2 names and a number. You know all that already. Any way, for this game, you show the 2nd person a picture, and the 1st person is affected by the 2nd person's reaction." Explained Mirajane. Jet picked 2 names. "Natsu and Erza." he announced. Erza walked out of the room and Mirajane handed him 3 scrolls. "Okay Natsu." Said Jet. "According to Mirajane, 1 of these pictures, is a picture of Erza with you, Lucy, Gray, and Happy, basically your team. Another picture shows Erza getting married to Ichyia. And the last picture shows Erza with Jellal." Said Jet. "If you get get the first one Jet said, you'll probably survive. But the next one…not so much." Said Gajeel. "The last one, you might embarass Erza though." Said Lucy.

Erza walked back in, Natsu showed her the picture, A gasp came from the crowd. Erza punched a hole right through the scroll. "How dare you show me such a hideous picture." Said Erza darkly. She turned the scroll around, it was the picture of Ichyia and her getting married. "This is horrifying Natsu. You'll pay Natsu, you will. "Erza has truly joined the dark side!" exclaimed Happy. "Enough with that. It looks like everybody is back." Said Lucy. "I think Natsu has joined the terror side." Said Gray. "Heaven's Wheel!" exclaimed Erza. "Circle Sword!" "Wagh!" exclaimed Natsu in pain. "That's your punishment, it would've been worse if you weren't a comrade." Said Erza darkly.

Erza returned to her spot and her darkness faded away. Back on the 2nd floor, Max couldn't help but laugh at the fact that Natsu was beaten up for showing Erza a picture.

"Quiet!" exclaimed the master quietly as he could.

"Sorry." Whispered Max.

The members watched as Evergreen pulled 2 names from the box.

A/N: You may notice I spaced out some of the writing, I was trying to make it easier to read.

You also may have noticed that there are a lot of repeated dares, and I'm sorry for that.


	7. Luck Charms

"Gray and Laxus!" she announced. Laxus left the room. "Okay Gray, one of these scrolls has a picture of Laxus and Mira. Another one has an embarassing picture if him. The 3rd one is of him and the master." Said Evergreen. Gray picked up a random scroll and waited for Laxus to return. When Laxus did return, Gray unrolled the scroll. "Nice picture." Said Laxus and then he sat back down. Gray looked at the scroll. It was the picture of Laxus and the master.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Natsu. "Gray got lucky. Where's you're luck charm?" demanded Natsu. "I don't have one, flame brain!" shouted Gray. "Be quiet." Said Erza darkly. "Aye!" said Natsu mimincing Happy. "Yup, Jellal's mad." Said Natsu. "What did you say?" asked a furious Erza. "N-nothing." Replied Natsu. Evergreen passed the box to Freed. "The next 2 are Gray and Jellal." Announced Freed. Jellal walked out. "Okay, one picture is a picture of him and Erza. Another one is a picture of him beating up Erza at the Tower Of Heaven. And the last one is a picture embarssing picture of him." Said Freed. "Wait, why am I going again?" asked Gray. "Nevermind that. Now pick a scroll." Said Freed. Gray chose a scroll. As Jellal returned, Gray slowly unrolled it. Jellal's eyes widened. "What's wrong?" asked Erza. She glanced at the picture too. "It's horrifying!" exclaimed Erza. Jellal started beating up Gray. "Don't show that picture! It brings back bad memories and it'll make Erza cry!" exclaimed Jellal with fury. "Jellal is part way into the dark side!" exclaimed Happy. "Why will it make Erza cry ?" asked Lucy. "Because that's where Jellal killed Simon." Replied Natsu. "Wow, it looks like Jellal cares for Erza a lot." Said Lucy. "Yeah." Agreed Natsu with a shudder.

"I told you I didn't have a luck charm." Said Gray with an injured voice. "I guess not." Said Natsu. "Now we're equal." Declared Gray. "Not yet. I was beat up by Erza you were beat up by Jellal. Erza's stronger ya know." Said Natsu. "You guys." Said Lucy with a sigh. Freed handed the box to Laxus. "Jet and Droy." He announced. Droy ambled out of the room. "Okay, these pictures are weird. One picture, is picture of food. Another picture is a picture of food being destroyed and the last picture is a picture of Levy." Said Laxus. Jet grabbed a scroll and showed it to Droy. "Such a horrible sight!" cried Droy. Everyone looked at the picture. It was the picture of food being destroyed. (Everyone [ except Droy] – Blue lines.)

A/N: Ogmensai, this is a teeney chapter.


	8. WHAT!

**Chapter 8 - WHAT?!**

Soon the whole game was over. Happy told everyone his goal was to marry Carla. Carla told everyone she sort of liked Happy. Wendy said she had a crush on Romeo. And Natsu ended up confesssing his loe for Lucy.

Then the master came back.

"Fun?" he asked.

"Eh. I liked it, Except for the fact I was beat up by Erza 4 times." Replied Natsu.

Then the master put a lacrima recorder in front of them. He pressed the play button. As everyone watched, their eyes widened. There was Erza beating up Natsu. Erza beating up Natsu again. Elfman being pulverised by the S-class wizards. Ultear beating up Natsu. Jellal beating up Gray. And lastly, Carla and Wendy's confession. (Everyone- shame.)

Then the 22 mages looked up and saw the rest of the members on the 2nd floor laughing.

"Man, Natsu was beat up a lot!" laughed Max

. Then Ultear,Gray,Gajeel,Natsu,and Erza brought out their "dark" side.

"YOU'LL PAY!" they all exclaimed.

"Ice make: Lance!

"Roar of the Iron Dragon!"

"Heaven's Wheel!"

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!"

After 1 hour, the rest of the guild was wiped out.

"Listen up brats!" the master ordered. "This was your punishment for destroying 5 cities last week!"

"WHAT?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Well, I got most of the strongest members to play "Truth or Dare" and the other members filmed it."The master explained. " Then you guys saw it and since you're the strongest members you went crazy, wiping out the rest of the guild."

"MASTER MAKAROV!" the whole guild yelled in fury.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" exclaimed the master running away.

"Don't let him get away!" exclaimed Gray.

"Aye sir!" exclaimed Happy.

And so ends the calm and peaceful tale. Wait, correction. And so ends the destructive and painful tale.

Natsu: Get back here master!

Erza: He's getting away!

Gray: He's pretty fast for an old man.

THE END :)

**Author's Note: **Did you all like this story? I thought the dares were a little repeated, so please don't tell me that, I already know.

I'm making a different version of this, basically a sequel. But the readers get to send suggestions for truths or dares!

Thanks for reading!

-Warrior Phoenix


End file.
